Hyung,I'm so sad!
by XiaoTif
Summary: SuDo Shipper let us imagining,Latif is comeback... Please your review
1. Chapter 1

Title : Hyung, I'm so sad!

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

All member EXO

Note :

Ini bukan lagi SFF hehe sekarang Author buat salah satu couple di EXO,

Ya SuDO! Tapi ingat ini bukan Yaoi! Tapi ini . . . Friendship!

Bacalah sendiri dan jangan lupa untuk mereview nya, karena saya sangat membutuhkan masukan dan pendapat anda.. ^^

Chapter 1

D.O POV

"Kriiiing", bel berbunyi.

Ini adalah hari kedua masuk nya aku dikelas baru ini,12 A-3. Setelah penentuan kelas kemarin disinilah aku, bersama murid-murid yang cerdas sekali, aku tak berharap untuk kelas ini. Namun kenyataannya aku masuk juga disini. -_- huuh. Ya semenjak kemarin, aku sebangku dengan Suho menurut teman nya dulu ia sangat pintar, ya itulah yang membuat nya menjadi ketua dikelas kami.

"Do kau sudah PR matematika yang dikasih pak Luhan?", Tanya Baekhyun teman sekelas ku.

"Sudah hyung..",jawabku singkat.

"oh ku kira kau belum, kalau kau belum kau bisa kan liat sebangku mu, Suho?", saran nya.

"hahaha kau bisa saja baek, emang kau kenal dia?",Tanyaku.

"hah kau ini, suho itu sangat pintar, chanyeol pernah bilang suho selalu juara kelas, seharusnya ia masuk dikelas 12 A-1,namun alhasil? Kau tau sekolah ini kan? Akhirnya ia harus mau dikelas ini..",jelasnya.

"ohh tapi sepertinya suho sangat cuek",jawabku.

"tenanglah ia tak seperti itu, kau akan mengetahui nya setelah kau dekat dengan nya haha ayolah kita masuk",sahutnya.

"huh hyung ini!",sahutku.

Kami masuk dan ternyata suho sudah datang lebih dulu dariku, aku kalah cepat.

"Do? Kau sudah buat pr matematika?",Tanya suho ketika aku masuk dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ya aku sudah membuatnya", jawabku.

"Kriiing",bel jam pertama berbunyi.

"baiklah anak-anak keluarkan tugas kalian, dan silahkan maju bagi yang bisa menyelesaikannya ", perintah pak Luhan. Dan dengan penuh semangat suho mengacungkan jarinya, dan mulai menyelesaikan pr yang bagiku cukup sulit itu.

"selesai",jelasnya singkat.

"Kau pintar suho",kagum semua orang dikelas.

"Terima kasih~", hanya itu yang ia ucapkan.

Pak Luhan kemudian melanjutkan materi nya kepada kami,hingga..

"kriing" jam pelajaran ketiga berbunyi.

"Ya baiklah anak-anak cukup sampai disini dulu, oh iya untuk minggu depan pak ingin kalian membagi kelompok yang terdiri dari 4 orang,perbaris ya…",perintahnya.

"baik pak guru",ucap seluruh murid. Dan ternyata aku,suho,baekhyun dan chanyeol adalah satu kelompok. Kami berempat mendiskusikan nya setelah pulang sekolah.

AUTHOR POV

"Ting Tong Ting Tong…" lonceng pulang berbunyi.

Sebelum pulang mereka berdiskusi sebentar.

"Ah kita mau kerja di rumah siapa?" Tanya baekhyun.

"Dirumahmu saja suho-hyung!" pinta chanyeol.

"Hmm kenapa dirumahku?" Tanya suho.

"bukankah rumahmu tak jauh dari sekolah ini -_-" jawab chanyeol.

"Iya benar!" sahut baekhyun.

"Ya ya ya baiklah.. bagaimana denganmu kyungsoo?"Tanya suho.

"Ne.. setuju.. ^^"jawab kyungsoo.

#sesampainya dirumah suho

"Permisi…"ucap Kyungsoo,Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kyaa disini tidak ada orang.. Keluargaku sedang berlibur diluar kota, ayo masuk.."tawar suho.

#satu jam setelah mengerjakan tugas itu..

"Haah selesai juga, tapi aku lapar -_-"rengek chanyeol.

"Eesh kau ini, tak sopan yeoli.."bantah baekhyun.

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa, di dapur ada bahan-bahan untuk membuat spagethi, tapi berhubung aku tidak bisa memasaknya jadi bagaimana jika kita pergi keluar untuk makan?"sahut suho.

"Eh O.O kau punya bahan spagethi? Yasudah aku akan memasaknya?"sahut kyungsoo.

"kau bisa memasak?" Tanya suho.

"Hyung kau jangan meragukan kyungsoo, dia sangat handal dalam kyungsoo ke dapur."sahut baekhyun.

"T-tapi? Bagaimana dengan ini? Ringkasan ini masih banyak lagi yang mau diketik",Tanya kyungsoo.

"Serahkan pada kami! Aku dan baekhyun akan menyelesaikan nya" jawab chanyeol.

"ya! Hyung dan kyungsoo silahkan ke dapur…"sahut baekhyun.

"yaah baiklah.. ayo kyungsoo!"ajak suho yang menggenggam tangan kyungsoo dan mengajaknya kearah dapur.

#Part1 selesai ^^ bagaimana? Review ya.. jangan jadi silent readers! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Hyung, I'm so sad!

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

All member EXO

Note :

Ini bukan lagi SFF hehe sekarang Author buat salah satu couple di EXO,

Ya SuDO! Tapi ini . . . Friendship!

Bacalah sendiri dan jangan lupa untuk mereview nya, karena saya sangat membutuhkan masukan dan pendapat anda.. ^^

Chapter 2

"_yaah baiklah.. ayo kyungsoo!"ajak suho yang menggenggam tangan kyungsoo dan mengajaknya kearah dapur._

D.O POV

Mengapa perasaan ku jadi seperti ini? Aneh!

"Kyungsoo? Bukankah kita belum kenalan?" Tanya nya.

Oh iya ya aku tak menyadari bahwa kami belum kenalan, hanya sebatas tahu akan panggilan saja kurasa.

"Oh ya, Do Kyungsoo imnida.."jawabku.

"Ne, Kim Suho imnida" mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang sudah ada di meja makan suho hyung.

"Suho hyung mengapa kau sendiri disini?". Tanyaku. Ya ampun kyungsoo kau ini bagaimana sih? Bukankah pertanyaan itu sudah terjawab.

"Hahaha kau ini, Aku sudah terbiasa tinggal sendiri. Orang tua ku selalu ditugaskan di luar kota ini. Mereka pulang ulang saja bisa aku hitung. 4x dalam 1 tahun. Itupun untuk 2 hari saja".jelasnya.

"Oh,kau tak merasa kesepian?",tanyaku.

"Bagaimana aku bisa kesepian kalau 2 anak itu selalu dating kesini dan menghiburku.",sahut suho hyung sambil menunjuk baekhyun dan chanyeol. "oh ya mengapa kau memanggilku hyung?",Tanyanya.

"Bukankah baek hyung memanggil kau hyung? Baek hyung lebih tua dariku. Sudah pasti kau juga lebih tua dariku suho hyung",jawabku sambil merebus mie spagethi itu.

"Oh iya ya, babo!..",suho hyung dengan angelic smilenya.

"Nah sebentar lagi selesai",ucapku sambil menyiapkan bumbu-bumbu spagethi.

"Wah kau hebat Soo-soo!",hah? Soo-soo? Namaku kyungsoo!

"Hyung mengapa kau memanggilku Soo-soo?",tanyaku.

"Hanya untuk panggilan akrab? Tak boleh ya?",tanyanya.

"Oh anio hyung.. tak apa",jawabku.

"Nah kau memanggilku apa?".tanyanya.

"Umm Myunie Hyung saja, boleh gak?",jawabku sambil mengaduk mie spagethi bersama bumbunya.

"Hahaha baiklah Soo-soo ^^",jawabnya.

"Myunie hyung bisakah kau membawakan 2 piring ini kedepan, aku bawa 2 dan kau bawa 2. Silahkan duluan hyung, aku mau membersihkan dapurmu karena masakanku", sahutku sambil membersihkan meja dapur yang ternoda dengan bumbu spagethi yang berserakan.

"Tidak, aku akan membantumu dan kita keluar bersama",jawabnya sambil membantuku.

"Nah baiklah, selesai ^^ ayo myunie hyung, kita bawa kedepan",sahutku.

"Ya,mereka pasti sudah kelaparan,hahaha"sahutnya.

Kami berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dan melihat 2 orang anak yang sedang menunggu makanan dengan wajah bosan dari mereka -_-.

"Ya Suho hyung mengapa kalian lama sekali',Tanya chanyeol.

"Bukankah aku dan soo-soo sedang memasak eoh?",jawab suho hyung.

"HAH? SOO-SOO?",Tanya mereka serempak yang membuat kami kaget.

"Itu nama panggilan yang ku berikan untuk kyungsoo."jawab suho hyung.

"tapi kau tak pernah seperti itu sama kami hyung?",sahut chanyeol dan anggukan baekhyun.

"kalian kan sudah punya panggilan masing-masing?" jawab suho dengan datar.

"iya sih tapi…"jawab chanyeol yeng terpotong dengan perkataan hyung nya.

"Tapi apa? ayo makan? Soo sudah memasaknya untuk kalian" potong suho.

"Maaf soo-ah! Ayo makan yeol, kita makan, ini pasti sangat enak!"seru baekhyun dan anggukan chanyeol.

"Tak apalah hyung, ayo makan, Myunie hyung, ayo makan!" jawab kyungsoo.

"Ne soo-soo ^^" sahut suho.

"O.O haaah? MYUNIE HYUNG?", jawab baekyeol serempak dengan mulut ternganga.

"Is kalian ini,ndeso! Sudah makan lah.." jawab suho.

"Itu panggilan saja hyung…" sahut kyungsoo kepada hyung-hyung nya .

#25 menit setelah makan…

"Ahhh aku kenyang!" seru chanyeol.

"Yaaa aku juga, kyungsoo masakan mu sungguh enak, melebihi masakan eomma ku" sahut baekhyun diruang tamu itu.

"Ahh gomawo hyung, tapi hyung berlebihan.." jawab kyungsoo.

"hyung kau mau pulang? Kita pulang bersama" Tanya chanyeol kepada baekhyun.

"ya yeoli, baiklah. Oh ya kyungsoo, suho hyung kami pulang. Makalah nya udah disave di FD itu, bye!" jawab baekhyun. Sambil berjalan ke luar rumah bersama chanyeol.

"Lah aku gimana? Lalu piring ini?"Tanya kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kyungsoo, piring ini biarkan lah aku yang mencuci nya. Itu tugasku. Lagian ini hampir sore, eomma mu pasti sudah bertanya-tanya",jelas suho.

"aku jadi tak enak dengan mu hyung, huhu mereka sudah pulang duluan" jawab kyungsoo. Sambil bersiap siap. Dan suho langsung mengeluarkan motor besar nya yang berwarna hitam itu.

"Ayo? Kyungsoo? Naiklah?" tawar suho sambil memberikan helm pada kyungsoo.

"Gomawo hyung, tapi rumah mu?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Oh iya hampir lupa! Aku akan menggemboknya." Jawab suho sambil turun dari motornya dan menghampiri pintunya.

"Ahh sudah.. ayo naik.." tawar suho.

"Ok hyung"jawab kyungsoo sambil menaiki motor besar itu.

#Part2 selesai ^^ bagaimana? Review ya.. jangan jadi silent readers! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Hyung, I'm so sad!

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

All member EXO

Note :

Ini bukan lagi SFF hehe sekarang Author buat salah satu couple di EXO,

Ya SuDO! Tapi ini . . . Friendship!

Bacalah sendiri dan jangan lupa untuk mereview nya, karena saya sangat membutuhkan masukan dan pendapat anda.. ^^

Chapter 3

**D.O POV**

Hari – hariku bersama suho hyung terjalin dengan manis.

Ya bisa dikatakan manis, hubungan antara kami selalu dekat.

Makan selalu bersama di kantin itu juga bersama baekyeol couple…

1 tahun 5 bulan itu terlewati dengan indah,,

Sampai pada senin minggu pertama dari bulan juni itu…

"Eh dengar-dengar suho hyung jadian ya sama anak kelas sebelah?" Tanya chanyeol hyung.

"Iya nih, katanya hyung benar jadian ya sama anak yang bernama krystal itu?" sahut baekhyun hyung.

"ngg- nggak…" jawab suho hyung.

"Lalu berita itu?"Tanya ku.

"Gak soo-soo itu tidak benar…"jawab suho hyung.

**Author POV**

Ya! Setelah 3 hari berita Suho dan Krystal jadian beredar di sekolah, itu terbukti benar dimata semua orang. Namun apakah itu benar dimata suho?

Kyungsoo melihat nya, tapi bukan hanya kyungsoo yang melihat, melainkan orang-orang yang ada diseluruh sekolah melihat den membenarkan berita itu. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua di kantin sekolah setiap harinya biasa saja. Namun tidak untuk kyungsoo. Ini adalah pengkhianatan persahabatan mereka. Sebelum persahabatan itu terjalin, mereka membuat perjanjian salah satunya "Tidak ada yang menutupi rahasia! Susah bersama, Senang bersama!" namun kenyataan nya suho telah melanggar perjanjian itu. Bukan hanya baekhyun dan chanyeol yang kecewa, melainkan juga kyungsoo.

Entahlah hati kyungsoo bagai ditikam oleh banyak jarum. Sakit! sangat sakit…! (#bayangin kalo readers ada di posisi kyungsoo) Entah mengapa perasaan sakit itu timbul. Apakah ini perasaan untuk sahabat atau lainnya. Melihat suho tertawa dengan pacar nya, itu membuat kyungsoo sakit. Sampai hari senin, 3 hari setelah berita itu heboh Suho tersadar akan sahabat sebangku nya itu.

**Suho POV **

Kyungsoo? Ada apa dengan mu? Hari senin ini biasanya disekolah..

_**#Flashback Start**_

07.00 Am (Sebelum Upacara)

"Hyung,ayo cepat berbaris, kau harus membariskan 43 kepala yang berbeda!"

08.30 Am (Sesudah Upacara)

"Hyung? Kau ingin beli minum? Upacara ini membuatku haus! Ayo kita ke kantin sebentar?"

08.33 Am (Sebelum Masuk)

"Hyung, cepat panggil pak luhan..! nilai kita sekelas akan kecil jika ia tak mengajar!"

09.35 Am (Pelajaran Matematika)

"Hyung, tolong ajarkan aku, apa yang pak luhan tadi bicarakan! aku tak mengerti…"

09.40 Am (Jam Istirahat)

"Terima kasih hyung telah mengajarkan ku! Ya ampun ini kan istirahat! Oh ya aku bawa ini nih.. Spagethi!"

10.30 Am (Pelajaran Kimia)

"Hyung ayo ke Lab! Jangan sampai telat"

11.30 Am (Pelajaran Fisika)

"Hyung ayolah ajarkan aku lagi! pak kris sangat jutek kalo lagi mengajar.."

12.45 Am (Pelajaran Memasak)

"Hyung ini sangat mudah?"

13.25 Am (Pulang)

"Selesai juga pelajaran ini, Hyung kepala ku terasa mau pecah Pertama Matematika, Kedua Kimia, Ketiga Fisika, untung terakhir Memasak otak ku sepertinya terbelit o_o"

13.30 Am (Keluar Gerbang)

"Hati-hati dijalan hyung!"

_**#Flashback End**_

Soo.. Soo? Kau dingin sekali..

Aku merasa sekarang kita dekat namun terasa sangat jauh…

Aku salah apa?

Kau mendiamkan ku selama 5 hari, mungkin seterusnya..

Tapi akan ku ingat…

Ah! Mungkin karena hubunganku dengan sepupuku itu,

Dan aku juga sempat mendengar kabar bahwa orang menganggap sepupuku itu adalah pacarku..

Ya Ampun Suho! Pantas saja!

Aku akan membawa kyungsoo dan mengklarifikasi masalah ini setelah pulang nanti…

**Author POV**

Teeett….

Bel sekolah berbunyi untuk pulang, suasana dikelas suho terasa biasa saja, namun tidak untuknya, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol. Ketiga sahabat nya terasa sangat dingin, suho langsung saja mengejar kyungsoo yang sedang menuruni anak tangga disebelah kelas nya itu.

"Kyungsoo! Tunggu!" teriak suho.

Chapter 3 END!

Bagaimana? Lanjut? Just Review Guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Hyung, I'm so sad!

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

All member EXO

Note :

Ini bukan lagi SFF hehe sekarang Author buat salah satu couple di EXO,

Ya SuDO! Tapi ini . . . Friendship!

Bacalah sendiri dan jangan lupa untuk mereview nya, karena saya sangat membutuhkan masukan dan pendapat anda.. ^^

"Kyungsoo! Tunggu!" teriak suho.

Chapter 4

**Suho POV**

Aku meneriakkan nama sahabat ku itu,

Ia sempat menoleh, namun setelah itu ia membuang pandangan nya dari ku.

Aku langsung menarik lengan yang halus itu, namun seperti nya usaha ku sia-sia ia melepaskan nya.

"Kyungsoo tolong dengarkan aku, aku.."

"Sudah lah hyung tak ada lagi yang perlu didengarkan! Aku capek hyung!" jawabnya.

"Soo?" aku berusaha untuk menjelaskan.

"Hyung! Aku lelah! Aku ingin pulang! Jangan mengangguku lagi!" bentaknya.

"Maaf Kyungsoo, tapi…"

Kyungsoo turun dengan cepat melewati anak tangga tersebut, tak menghiraukan apa yang aku bicarakan. aku harus bagaimana lagi?

**D.O POV**

(Setibanya dirumah)

Hyung maafkan aku.

Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu..

Namun hati ini terlalu sakit, sakit hyung kau campakan, sakit hyung kau hanya perduli dengan wanita itu, sakit hyung, sakit! Terlebih lagi mengingat janji kita berempat untuk tidak merahasiakan hal yang umum, namun kau melanggarnya, kau tidak seperti Myunie Hyung yang dulu aku kenal.. kau lebih mementingkan dirinya daripada sahabatmu ini.

~Na ison nunbitgwa, beil deutan ginjang gam..

Jigeum geomsaeg jungya, neoui juwirul, baby huh..

Neon geunyang geudaero isseo,

Namaneul bara bomyeonseo…

Belum habis lagu itu langsung ku lihat, berupa pesan.

_From : Suho Hyung_

_Soo? Maaf sebelumnya,_

_Temui aku ditaman kota.. _

_Jam 14.00, Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. _

_Tolong datanglah…_

_Aku akan menunggumu walau apa yang akan terjadi.._

Jam menunjukkan pukul 13.45, Tapi sepertinya hari ini akan hujan.

Lagipula apakah aku akan datang? Hah.. sakit ini tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan.

Aku akan mengabaikan nya. Lebih baik aku tidur…

**Author POV**

1jam kyungsoo tidur, jam menunjukkan pukul 14.45.

Kyungsoo sedikit risih, dikarenakan suara handphone nya itu selalu bergetar,

Entah ada pesan atau panggilan, Namun kyungsoo mengabaikan hal itu ia melanjutkan tidur nya,

Dan tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.45.. Kyungsoo terbangun dengan puasnya..

Cuaca hujan yang dingin ini cocok sekali dipakai untuk tidur, Hujan nya begitu deras, menghujani sebagian kota seoul,, Tunggu dulu! HUJAN?

D.O POV

Huaaah nyenyak sekali tidur siangku hari ini…

Mungkin tidur sore, hehe. Sampai aku lupa untuk menyapu dan mencuci piring-piringku di dapur,

Yahh cuaca masih diguyuri hujan..

Hmm padahal sore ini aku juga harus belanja bahan makanan buat besok,,

Maklum anak kos.. hahaha ah aku coba telepon BaekYeol hyung ah,, siapa tau mereka mau menemaniku,,

Eh belumlah belum aku telepon mereka udah ada yang ngirim pesan 5x dan panggilan 4x..

Lebay amat deh.. hehehe baiklah akan ku buka…

_4 Missed Calls by Suho Hyung_

Ciih suho hyung? Untuk apa ia menelponku,,

(aku bergumam sambil membuka 5 pesan yang tertera di handphone silverku ini).

From : Suho Hyung

Time : 14.05

Soo?

Hyung sudah ada disini, ayo datanglah sebelum hujan, sepertinya langit akan hujan.

Time : 14.45

Soo?

Apakah disana hujan? Disini hujan deras…

Hyung tunggu kau disini, Ne? ^^

Time : 15.00

Soo?

Hujan sudah sangat deras, apakah kau akan datang?

Hyung masih menunggu mu disini… ^^

Time : 15.30

Soo?

Tempat ini sudah terlalu dingin dan hampir sepi..

Ayolah datang.. Jebal…

Time : 16.25

Soo?

Jika saja disini ada spagethi buatanmu, Mungkin itu akan menghangatkan tubuh hyungmu ini.. ^^

Ini sudah terlalu dingin, tapi tak apalah.. Mungkin ini belum cukup untuk kau bisa memaafkan hyungmu

Ini, tolong datanglah,,, hyung akan menjelaskan semuanya…

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat, Suho hyung!

Maafkan keegoisan dongsaeng mu ini..

Mengapa kau begitu bodoh!

Aku akan menyusul hyungku itu.. ia sudah sangat bodoh untuk kali ini…!

Chapter 4 END!

Bagaimana? Mau sad ending or happy ending nih? Just Review Guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Hyung, I'm so sad!

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

All member EXO

Note :

Ini bukan lagi SFF hehe sekarang Author buat salah satu couple di EXO,

Ya SuDO! Tapi ini . . . Friendship!

Bacalah sendiri dan jangan lupa untuk mereview nya, karena saya sangat membutuhkan masukan dan pendapat anda.. ^^

"_Mengapa kau begitu bodoh!_

_Aku akan menyusul hyungku itu.. ia sudah sangat bodoh untuk kali ini…!"_

Chapter 5

**Suho POV**

(Beralih kepada suho yang sedang menunggu kyungsoo ditengah derasnya hujan yang turun)

Soo-soo kenapa kau lama sekali,,

Hyung kedinginan menunggumu..

Hyung harap kau tak terlalu lama.

Karena hyung…

Tapi tak apalah demi kau hyung rela mengorbankan diri hyung ini,

Karena rasa sayang itu adalah ketulusan dikarenakan didalamnya tidak ada unsur paksaan atau hinaan,

Meskipun hyung tau hyung akan kena resiko besar setelah hujan ini,

I'm waiting for you kyungsoo ^^

**Author POV**

(kembali ke kyungsoo)

Setelah membaca pesan singkat yang di tulis oleh hyung nya,

Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan untuk pergi kesana, ia tak memikir panjang untuk itu.

"nggak usah kau memberi aku harapan sebesar kemarin hyung, jika kamu sendiri yang menghancurkan itu" tangis kyungsoo..

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidur nya membereskan tempat tidurnya terlebih dahulu, mencuci wajah, dan memakai baju yang terlihat rapi walaupun keadaan hujan, demi bertemu dengan hyungnya itu, kyungsoo ingin tampil sempurna didepan hyungnya.

"hyung, kamu memang tak pernah mengerti tentang perasaanku walaupun aku memberikan perhatian yang berbeda, tapi kenyataannya hyung lebih memilih wanita yang baru beberapa hari ini.." gumam kyungsoo.

(Setibanya kyungsoo ditaman itu)

"Hyung! Kau dimana"kyungsoo berteriak. Hyung mengapa kau bertingkah bodoh seperti ini hah? Hujan disini sangat deras! Mungkin payung ini bisa melindungi ku mencari mu.. batinnya.

#5menit kyungsoo berkeliling sampai lah ia di sebuah bangku taman yang berada paling ujung disamping pohon cemara itu.

"Hyung!"kyungsoo berlari menuju bangku tempat suho sekarang bersandar.

"Soo? Akhirnya kau datang juga"bisa dilihat wajah suho sangat pucat, alhasil suho pingsan. dan membuat kyungsoo panik.

"Hyung! Waeyo! Kau! Badanmu sangat panas hyung! Ayo kita pulang!"kyungsoo menangis melihat keadaan suho sekarang ia sangat menyesali perbuatan nya. ia menelpon baekyeol dan setelah baekyeol datang, mereka langsung membawa suho sore itu juga ke rumah sakit.

#sesampainya dirumah sakit

"Hyung berjanjilah padaku untuk kuat, hiks.. kau bodoh hyung.. hiks.."isak kyungsoo yang sedang menunggu diluar ruang UGD bersama baekyeol.

"Tenanglah.. Emang sebenarnya ada apa kyungsoo?" baekhyun mencoba bertanya kepada kyungsoo.

"Suho hyung menyuruhku ke taman sekitar jam 2, tapi aku tidak datang. Aku bodoh hyung, aku hanya mengikuti sisi egoisku saja, hikks.." kyungsoo menjawab dengan diiringi tangisannya.

"Yasudah kyungsoo, mau diapakan lagi? Itu sudah terjadi, yang kita bisa usahakan saat ini adalah berharap dan berdoa.."chanyeol menasehati kyungsoo dengan bijak *plakk "benar.."sahut baekhyun.

"Terima kasih hyung, kalian sudah memberi ku semangat ^^.."sahut kyungsoo yang sedikit lega mendengar jawaban hyungnya itu.

"Permisi? Adakah diantara kalian yang benama Do Kyung Soo?"seorang dokter keluar dari kamar suho.

"Ya saya dok? Ada apa dokter? Apakah hyungku itu baik-baik saja?"Tanya kyungsoo cemas.

"Masuklah dulu, Hyungmu memanggilmu.."jawab sang dokter.

**TBC…**

#END Chap 5 end, Tolong reviewnya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Hyung, I'm so sad!

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

All member EXO

Note :

Ini bukan lagi SFF hehe sekarang Author buat salah satu couple di EXO,

Ya SuDO! Tapi ini . . . Friendship!

Bacalah sendiri dan jangan lupa untuk mereview nya, karena saya sangat membutuhkan masukan dan pendapat anda.. ^^

"_Ya saya dok? Ada apa dokter? Apakah hyungku itu baik-baik saja?"Tanya kyungsoo cemas._

"_Masuklah dulu, Hyungmu memanggilmu.."jawab sang dokter._

_Chapter 6_

**Author POV**

"Hyung?"Tanya kyungsoo pelan.

"Eunggh, soo-soo itu kau?"jawab suho.

"Ne hyung.. hiks.."kyungsoo menangis ditempat suho berbaring dengan infusan ditangannya.

"Soo? Aku minta ma..af kejadian itu, ta..pi wanita itu adalah sepupuku, i..a adalah anak siswi yang se..dang dalam program tukar pe..lajar dari inggris. Ber..hubung ia bisa bahasa korea, jadi ia ditem..patkan dikorea untuk 1 minggu"jelas suho terbata-bata yang membuat kyungsoo tambah menangis.

"Hyung kau tahu? Sakit hyung saat kau berhenti mengajakku berbicara hikss, sakit hyung disaat kau mengabaikan perhatian yang aku berikan, Dan kau tahu hyung?

hikss Hal yang paling sakit adalah ketika seseorang yang kita sayangi pergi tanpa memberitahu alasan kepergiannya.

hikss Dan janji itu , apakah kau tahu pengkhianatan itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan, begitu sakit rasanya terkhianati, apalagi dikhianati oleh sahabat sendiri.. hikss…"

Kyungsoo mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya saat itu juga. Itu membuat suho menangis sesal dan menarik kyungsoo kedalam dekapan nya.

"Soo maafkan hyungmu ini, hampir satu minggu hyung merasa bersalah hanya karena sifatnya yang tak ingin aku hyung dekat dengan siapa-siapa, jauh dari nita hyung ingin membuatmu gelisah, resah rasa takut hyung kehilangan dirimu.. terima kasih kau telah memberi yang terbaik sampai saat ini soo-soo!" jawab suho sambil mendekap kyungsoo keatas tubuhnya.

"tentu saja aku memaafkanmu hyung.. hikss, saat ini aku telah berusaha untuk membuat kau bahagia, apapun caranya akan ku coba meskipun melakukan hal yang paling membuatku sedih, dengan merelakanmu pergi bersama seseorang yang jauh bisa membuatmu bahagia, hyung, I'm so sad hikss.." tangis kyungsoo yang dibalas sebuah senyuman dari suho yang membuat kyungsoo ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih kyungsoo, tapi hyung ingin meminta maaf lagi.. bolehkah?" Tanya suho gugup.

"Apalagi hyung? Bukankah aku sudah memafkanmu?"kyungsoo melepaskan dekapan hyungnya itu.

"Umm maaf aku menyukaimu kyungsoo, aku tau rasa ini tak pantas kuberikan padamu, tapi jujur aku sayang kamu walau kau tak tahu itu.."suho berterus terang.

"Nado saranghaeyo hyung.."jawab kyungsoo setelah terkejut mendengar pernyataan hyung.

"Uhhmm!"dokter kembali masuk.

"Kenapa dok?"Tanya kyungsoo.

"Ini sudah lebih dari 5 menit,waktu untuk berbicara sudah habis.. suho harus banyak istirahat karena ia hanya panas tinggi, kami harus memberi waktu istirahat yang cukup."jawab dokter.

"Ohh Ne, Hyung aku akan mendoakan agar kau cepat sembuh, selamat istirahat myunie hyung! ^^" kyungsoo kembali mendekat dan mengecup dahi hyungnya.

"Besok kau kesini lagi Ne! bawakan aku spagethi masakan mu"pinta suho.

"Ne, Pasti hyung.."jawab kyungsoo.

"Uhhmm 6 menit!"dokter menyindir kyungsoo untuk pulang.

"Hehehe ok dok, bye myunie hyung! Semoga lekas sembuh!" sahut kyungsoo sambil berjalan keluar menemui baekyeol.

"Gimana kyungsoo?"Tanya baekhyun.

"Ne,gimana soo?"sahut chanyeol.

"Tak apa hyung, kata dokter myunie hyung hanya panas tinggi, dan ia membutuhkan banyak istirahat." Jawab kyungsoo.

"Ohh semoga cepat sembuh suho hyung.. kami mendoakanmu!"sahut baekhyun.

" Baikalah! Ayo kita pulang" chanyeol berdiri sambil menggandeng baekhyun dan kyungsoo.

"Ehh kau ini -_-" sahut kyungsoo yang berjalan kearah mobil chanyeol.

END!

HYUNG I'M SO SAD SELESAI…

Bagaimana? Please Review ya ^^

#ahh pasti jelek! Author gak bisa buat ending nya… jadinya ya seperti ini..


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Hyung, I'm so sad!

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

All member EXO

Note :

Ini bukan lagi SFF hehe sekarang Author buat salah satu couple di EXO,

Ya SuDO! Tapi ini . . . Friendship!

Bacalah sendiri dan jangan lupa untuk mereview nya, karena saya sangat membutuhkan masukan dan pendapat anda.. ^^

Chapter 7/END

Kyungsoo POV

Akhirnya suho pulang juga kerumah.. setelah rawat inap 3 hari, aku sangat senang ia akan pulang hari ini. 30 menit lagi ia akan pulang. Aku harus memasakkan makanan special untuknya.

#30 menit kemudian

"ting nong, ting nong" bel berbunyi. Wahh itu pasti mereka.. hah tepat waktu! Jam 14.02 masakan ku sudah siap disantap. Baiklah aku akan membuka pintu terlebih dahulu. Aku membuka pintu itu secepatnya. Rumah suho ini kosong tak ada orang. Orang tua nya pada keluar kota. Kasihan banget lihat myunie ku ini. Oleh karena itu baekyeol menyuruh ku untuk berada dirumah suho dan memasakkan mereka makanan.

"Annyeong …"sapa baekyeol.

"Haah? Apakah appa dan umma ku sudah pulang,eoh?"Tanya suho.

"Annyeong.."aku menjawab sapaan baekyeol dan menyembunyikan diriku dibelakang pintu.

"sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini.. tunggu dulu! Soo-soo? Apakah itu kau?"tebak suho sambil memasuki pintu rumahnya.

"Ne myunie hyung…"jawabku.

"dimana kau?"Tanya suho.

"over here…"sahutku.

"ahhh kenapa kau bersembunyi?"suho menemukan ku dibalik pintu nya.

"hehe aku ingin kau terkejut saja hyung, tapi nyatanya gagal…"jawab ku.

"Ehmm sepertinya tugas kami sudah selesai, baiklah kami pamit pulang"seru baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin makan dulu hyung?"tawar ku.

"aku sudah berjanji untuk membawa nya ke mall kyungsoo untuk makan disalah satu restoran disana."

"Oh yasudah, hati-hati ya…"sahut ku ketika baekyeol ingin masuk kemobil.

"Ne… bye~"sahut baekhyun dari kejauhan.

"Nah soo-soo tinggal kita berdua, kau ingin makan dimana? Direstoran? Hotel? Café? Ayo kita kesana"

Hyung ku itu emang banget..

"Myunie hyung.. kau itu baru sembuh, gak usah banyak tingkah ya! Lagipula aku sudah memasakan mu makanan"ujarku yang sebal dengan tingkah nya kali ini.

"Euhhmmm iya ya, kenapa kau tidak bilang.. huaa sini"pinta suho dan aku pun mendekat.

"Chuuu..p" ia mencium dahi ku.

"terima kasih ya… kau tahu? Ketika hidup memberiku seratus alasan untuk menangis,

Kau datang membwa seribu alasan untuk ku tersenyum.."ujarnya setelah menciumku.

"Dan kau tahu hyung? Jika aku bisa menjadi bagian dari dirimu, aku mau menjadi air matamu"ujarku

"Mengapa hah?"tanyanya.

"Karena ia akan tersimpan dihatimu, lahir dari matamu, hidup di pipi mu, dan mati di bibir mu.."jelasku.

"Saranghaeyo Soo-soo"

"Ne, saranghae myunie hyung.. ayo kita makan.."ajakku.

"baiklah…^^"ia mengangguk dan kami berjalan ke arah meja dapur dan makan..

Selesai -^^-

Coda :

Ternyata cinta itu seperti permainan.

Bukan untuk memenangkannya,

Tapi memberi yang terbaik dan menikmati alur nya.

END!

Gimana endingnya? Jelek ya? Haaah T_T

Please review nya ^^.


End file.
